clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sockpuppets411
Archive1:User talk:Sockpuppets411 Archive2:User talk:Sockpuppets411 Waz up?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Archived and everything!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey, what's up? I'm just about to watch Harry Hill's TV Burp, what are you doing? -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 17:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I am about to play Planet Cazmo. My guy's name is Sk8rbluscat and I will be on Funkitron (Server) -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) at halloween party. -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) NM Nothing much. Pinguey2 19:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Reply Well, maybe I can make a real-life drawing award. I could draw the awardin real life, but my dad wont hook up my scanner. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 20:21, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:School No, on my house. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:49, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Okay... CHEESE! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Oh.... Still, CHEESE! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Sliced CHEESE! Mozzarella is my favorite - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) No, I never punch chicken nuggets. I eat them! Actually fried chicken not chicken nuggets - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Ummm. No... Okay - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) It's 8:38PM in here - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets411. I am truly saying that I made that picture with a laptop... my grandmas. I am not that good with drawing with regular computer mice. I made all of it using touchpad! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey you rock! -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 18:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ...here we go again... Hello! Could you please stop saying "crap"? It's not a bad word, but I don't like it and a lot of people consider it swearing. Thank you! -TurtleShroom Check it out! This is my new Signature! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 00:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) You rock -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 00:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) err ...that was in the past. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) (: TALK 21:01, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for blocking that IP Address that vandalize my talk page and i give you, My Award! --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 02:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ROCKHOPPER GOES ON THE FULL SERVERS! ITS NOT FAIR! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MEET HIM! :( was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves you so he Died for you! (: TALK 22:39, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I7 010 4ur7 Me 2 QU17 C1U8 P3NGU1N W1K1! I am playing around. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 21:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Aqua Jet tried Club Penguin on 3 computers... They were all MacBooks. was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet me (Sk8rbluscat) on Club Penguin???? I will be on Snow Cone @ Coffee Shop. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:36, 25 October 2008 (UTC) IPod Test Penguin That penguin you saw with an I Pod. You can buy an IPod from the special catalogue unlocked by the special codes you get from the Club Penguin Toys. -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 13:19, 25 October 2008 (UTC) did you look closely to the club penguin in New York thing? It might be that penguin. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 13:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets411. I wish my penguin had an i-pod thingy. Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 14:18, 25 October 2008 (UTC) award Is the award for me? --Eddy34076 15:07, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Nice sig It's pretty sick [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:11, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Reply I'd love to be friends again; I never wanted to become....enemies, for want of a better word.--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'''Eulalia]] Talk 01:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Your Back Yes I'm back and CP is working again. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know that.. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Guitar eh? I play the guitar and piano but I quit guitar class and moved to piano. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Type with your toes instead. Or something - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Bored If you're really bored try making a logo for the Logo Contest DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I just made two possible logos. What do you think? DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I am using Safari! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 01:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I was watching Zoey 101. The Tech support guy said to hit ctrl-g and Chase was doing it. Then Quinn comes and hits control-g and it works! lol~ was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 01:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets! You are using Windows XP. COOL! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 23:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) WinXP Rocks It is soooo cool that you are using Windows XP! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 23:56, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I think mine is a excuse for a computer! Not yours! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:08, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Dude... put a System Properties Picture (right click My computer and click properties), crop the System properties box out, erase the name and done! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) on my talk page It is better than mine! (Processor wise). I am using XP Pro! That is good! Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:20, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I use Verizon. was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) NO! I don't hate you! Never had. Geez why would you think that!?! -- Happyface 01:40, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Re: What's up? I found NINJAS that's what's up!! Go to the home page and look at events or whatever Ninja thing a ma-bobber Can you tell me?? If you could, you would be so awesome. My heart beat rate went straight up when I found the "water, fire, snow" thing. Wikia Penguin That is Wikia! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 01:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Triangle thing-a-ma-bobber Well I just found the note yesterday, after the Halloween Party. Thx Ok thanks i read the rules and just assumed. Arabic message I translated your arabic message to english: "''A drink for health insurance in August e v w x d c h t y g o u r z z i p p q r s t g k l m n e f j j 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9%. * ٮ ٯ o ٲ ٳ ٴ اٴ وٴ ۇٴ يٴ ٹ ٺ ٻ ټ ٽ پ ٿ ڀ ځ ڂ ڃ ڄ څ چ ڇ ڈ ډ ڊ ڋ ڌ ڍ ڎ ڏ ڐ ڑ ڒ ړ ڔ ڕ ږ ڗ ژ ڙ ښ ڛ ڜ ڝ ڞ ڟ ڠ ڡ ڢ ڣ ڤ ڥ ڦ ڧ ڨ ک ڪ ګ ڬ ڭ ڮ گ ڰ ڱ ڲ ڳ ڴ ڵ ڶ ڷ ڸ ڹ ں ڻ ڼ ڽ e ڿ ۀ ہ ۂ ۃ ۄ ۅ ۆ ۇ ۈ ۉ ۊ ۋ ی ۍ ێ ۏ ې ۑ ے ۓ. ە ۝ Posts ۩ 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ۺ ۻ ۼ ۽ ۾ A drink drink August e v w x d c h t y g o u r z z i p p q r s t g k l m n e f j j 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9%. * ٮ ٯ U + o ٲ ٳ ٴ اٴ وٴ ۇٴ يٴ ٹ ٺ ٻ ټ ٽ پ ٿ ڀ ځ ڂ ڃ ڄ څ چ ڇ ڈ ډ ڊ ڋ ڌ ڍ ڎ ڏ ڐ ڑ ڒ ړ ڔ ڕ ږ ڗ ژ ڙ ښ ڛ ڜ ڝ ڞ ڟ ڠ ڡ ڢ ڣ ڤ ڥ ڦ ڧ ڨ ک ڪ ګ ڬ ڭ ڮ گ ڰ ڱ ڲ ڳ ڴ ڵ ڶ ڷ ڸ ڹ ں ڻ ڼ ڽ e ڿ ۀ ہ ۂ ۃ ۄ ۅ ۆ ۇ ۈ ۉ ۊ ۋ ی ۍ ێ ۏ ې ۑ ے ۓ. ە ۝ Posts ۩ 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ۺ ۻ ۼ ۽ ۾" Strange, huh? What does that mean? DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, dude! Thanks for making an award for me, dude! If you haven't made an award yet, I'll give you the idea of what I want my award to look like. I want my award to be an inverted color red snowflake. Thx Totally thanks! You deserve the award, so here: Another thanks for voting for me as rollback! Are Igloo and Puffle both examples of main articles? Message I used google translator! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 16:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC)